


Felicidade familiar

by eafay70



Series: Muito Morisco! (English/Portuguese) [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Morisco recebe um presente maravilhoso. Decidem partilhar com um alemão e um colombiano.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_the_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_one/gifts), [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/gifts), [undeadybala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadybala/gifts).



> Por primeira vez escrevi 100% em português! Vou tentar escrever muito em português antes do verão, porque não vou poder usar português no verão.

Álvaro e Isco passaram pelo menos uma hora simplesmente olhando. "A gente conseguiu," disse Isco sutilmente. "A gente é uma família."  
"O nosso filho." Álvaro não pôde deixar de chorar da felicidade. "Francisco Román Alarcón Morata."  
"Quero gritar para que todo Madrid ouça, e Málaga também!" Isco riu. "Mas não vou. Isco Jr. tem que dormir."  
"Melhor que a gente chame Toni e James." Álvaro procurou seu telefone celular para fazer isto. "Podem vir no hospital?...Perfeito. Até dez minutos."

Dez minutos depois, os senhores Rodríguez e Kroos entraram. "OI, AMORZINHO!" James cantou. "Bem-vindo ao melhor clube do mundo!"  
"Aqui a sua primeira camisa branca!" Toni deu aos novos pais uma camisinha de Real Madrid que disse: "ISCO 21".  
"Obrigadíssimo," disse Isco. "A gente tem algo para vocês também."  
"Seria uma honra se vocês fossem os padrinhos do Isco Morata," disse Álvaro.  
James e Toni arquejaram. "Ja, gerne, mein Gott!"  
"Ele quer dizer que sim, com gosto, meu Deus!" James riu. "Bebê, você tem os melhores padrinhos do mundo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tem um nome para James/Toni? Não me lembro. :S
> 
> Favor de corrigir!!


End file.
